The Nameless Villain
by sophieilovekurthummel
Summary: AU. Blaine is the top superhero in the city at the present moment, he is on a mission when he finds a mysterious blue eyed boy who turns out to be a villain. But is he really a villain by choice? (psst i suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey! This story just randomly popped into my mind and so i decided to write it down and see if people like hahha i hope you like it! and in case you dont know, Kurt is the villain (other boy) in this story, the one with the blue eyes.**

**aaaannndd i do not own glee yet ;)**

* * *

**[INTRODUCTION]**

The Nameless Villain:

Blaine dashed forward, jumped across to the next building rooftop and looked around, he was currently on a mission to stop another villain who was causing trouble. Blaine was the top superhero in the city at the present time so he was always working hard, due to his boss always relying on him to do the difficult jobs.

The sound of footsteps caught Blaine's attention, quickly he ran towards the sound and looked over the edge of the tall building. There, at the bottom, was his target running down the dark alleyway. Gracefully, Blaine jumped off the building and landed smoothly on the ground without any problems. As soon as he was balanced he made a start on the chase but froze as soon as he heard a clinging sound behind him, the sound of a sword being pulled out.

Without hesitation, Blaine completely forgot about the original target and turned to face his new opponent. It was a boy, about the same age as Blaine, his hair was brown and his skin was pale, and Blaine had to admit, the boy's body was perfect! But the one feature that really stuck out was the boy's unnatural glowing blue eyes.

"Found you…" The boy said softly with a teasing smile, his voice was slightly higher than your average teenage boy, but it sounded very beautiful and angelic in Blaine's opinion. The boy then raised his sword and lunged forward aiming for Blaine, who quickly lifted up his shield to block it. Blaine then reached down and pulled out his own sword, which resembled one of those light savers from star wars, and flung it at the other boy. The two swords ended up making contact and a massive cling sound echoed through the alleyway. Both boys continued their sword fight until Blaine's sword was suddenly torn out of his hand by an invisible force, which was then followed by his own body getting thrown back by the same force.

Apparently the boy had telekinesis. Blaine looked up with a frown and went to pick up his sword but the path towards the object was suddenly blocked from the mysterious boy. 'So he can teleport as well?!" Blaine thought to himself. He was then lift to his feet and slammed into the brick wall behind him from the same force that he was pushed to the ground with earlier.

Blaine stared into the attractive boy's eyes as he was trapped against the wall, the boy walked slowly towards him until they were just inches apart. They stayed silent for a few seconds, just staring, feeling each other's breath against their own skin. Until the blue eyed boy broke the silence, "I have a little message for whatever goodie two shoes, superhero company you work for…" he said with a glare. He then leaned forward to near Blaine's ear, "Death. Is. Near." He whispered harshly through gritted teeth, he then slammed Blaine into the wall again before teleporting away out of the alleyway, leaving Blaine alone in a stunned silence.

* * *

**soooo that is the introduction! i hope you liked it! i dont know whether to continue it so review and tell me if i should or not hahah thhannkss hope you like iittt.**

**~Sophie-Jo~ xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey! here is the second chapter! i am so sorry it has taken so long its just i didnt know if i wanted to continue writing this story or not hahah but i will see if it turns out alright hah**

**So i get asked this a lot (sarcasm) and the answer is no! no i do not own glee ;)**

* * *

"Mr. Anderson, the professor would like to see you" Aubrey, the professor's assistant, informed Blaine. Blaine slowly stood up and made his way into his leader's office. "Hello Blaine, apparently you needed to tell me something?" The professor spoke without looking up from the paper in front of him. "Uh, yeah." Blaine replied as he quickly sat at the chair positioned in front of the man's desk. The professor finally looked up and eyed Blaine expectantly, the raven haired boy sighed and ran a hand through his loose curls before explaining to his leader what he had just seen. "alright… so, I was on my latest mission." Blaine started, "and I was so close to catching the target when…" He paused, "There's a new villain in town. He attacked me while I was on a mission and then gave me a message that was directed at you." Blaine waited for an answer but only got a look from the professor encouraging him to go on. "He said 'Death is near.'" As soon as Blaine had said this the professor tensed up, "Death? He is alive?" He frowned and looked deep in thought for a second, "He's meant to be dead! I saw him die!" The professor stood up quickly and went for the door. "Wait! Death is a person?!" Blaine asked a confused look on his face, the leader sighed and sat back down to explain who Death was to Blaine. "Death used to be my biggest competitor back when I was younger. When I was younger I was like you, Blaine. I was the best in the business and my leader would always send me on the tougher missions. That's when Death showed up, every now and then while I was on a mission he would come out of nowhere and we would fight. This was happening for about two years, it would totally be out of the blew, we would fight and then he would run off, I started feeling like it was a routine." The professor stopped to take a big breath, "Until one day, Death took being evil a few levels up, he was becoming a massive danger to the society. I was then ordered to defeat him and lock him up in jail. But I didn't want to, I felt like after our routine of fighting, death and I had become friends. One day a few of my friends and I were out on a mission, we were chasing after a group of bad guys. As usual Death came out to fight me, my friends took this the wrong way and ganged up on Death. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen, feeling pressured and outnumbered, Death fought back the best that he could and accidentally killed one of my friends, he then ran off." The professor looked up at Blaine and ran a hand through his grey hair, "This of course angered my professor and the superhero company and they were all out to kill him. I was then set out as bait one night, I was in an alley way when Death showed up. I tried to tell him to run and that it was a trap but he just stood there, that is when my professor came and stabbed him right in front of me with a large sword. And until now I had thought he had died that night." The leader finished his story and stood up, he walked over to the door of his office and held it open, gesturing for Blaine to leave. Blaine got up from his seat and walked out, his mind still taking in what he had just been told. Just as he was exiting the professor stopped him, "be careful Blaine, I have a feeling Death being back isn't going to be very good. We definitely aren't on good terms with that man, he is dangerous and from what you have told me about that man who attack you on your mission, he has helpers on his side." Blaine nodded a feeling of concern washing over him.

It had been a week later and nothing else about Death had come up. Blaine was on another mission and ever since the story the professor had told him, he has been much more cautious. Blaine had his sword out that glowed light green in the darkness and he was flat against a brick wall waiting for his target to come around the corner. Blaine heard the footsteps grow louder and louder and then bang he jumped out and swung his sword at his target, who happen to not be there. Blaine quickly froze and frowned in confusion. A chuckle from behind him caught his attention, he spun around and raised his sword in defense. Standing there with his arms crossed, was the same guy who had attacked him and had that message about Death. "Sorry I couldn't help myself!" the glowing blue eyed man snickered. Blaine glared at him, feeling slightly embarrassed, "I know who Death is!" he shouted at the villain. The villain widened his glowing eyes and raised his eyebrows sarcastically, "Do you?! Do you really?!" The man asked Blaine like he was a stupid child as he walked slowly towards him. "Do you know where he is from? Do you know why he's a villain and not a hero? Do you know why his name is Death? Do you even know what his real name is? Because I sure as hell don't! I have no idea who the fuck Death is! But apparently you do! So tell me who Death is?" By now the blue eyed man was inches away from Blaine. Blaine had no idea what to say so he just stared at the villains eyes, again the man had made a fool out of him, Blaine was really starting to hate this man. The two were silent for a few seconds until the villain quickly took a step back, pulled out a gun and sent a shot at Blaine. Luckily Blaine had fast reflexes and was able to dodge the bullet smoothly, he then raised his own sword and launched it at his competitor who quickly teleported to behind him, Blaine spun around as fast as he could to swing his sword at the villain but was surprised to find the villains lips against his for a kiss. For some reason Blaine couldn't pull away, but then he remembered that the blue eyed man had telekinesis and was forcing Blaine into the kiss. But it wasn't just the power keeping Blaine there, if he had to be honest he kind of liked the kiss. After a few seconds Blaine slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. The two stayed like that until the villain pulled away and smirked at Blaine, "My name's Kurt by the way." Kurt said watching his hand as he gently ran it down Blaine's chest, he then kept it there and returned his stare right back into Blaine's eyes. For a second Blaine forgot that this man was a villain, that was until Kurt's evil smirk was back and he was flung back into the brick wall behind him where he hit his head and slid down to the floor. The last thing Blaine saw before blackness over took him was Kurt stalking away into the distance and then teleporting away to an unknown destination.

* * *

**Eh there you go, i dont know if it was a good chapter or not im trying ahhaha, so i dont know whether to continue this or not so i you want more review :) tthhaankks i hope you are enjoying it so far! :) **

**~SOphiieeee~ xox**


End file.
